Metering well head production rates is a long standing challenge for the oil and gas industry. Performing accurate and timely monitoring of the production rates has many benefits, which include optimizing overall field and specific well production.
Well head monitoring represents a difficult technical challenge. The difficulty is due in no small part to the extreme variability of produced fluids which can include various types and mixtures of oil, water, gas, and solid particles.
Many companies have developed various types of three phase meters design to address the well head flow metering market. These products have met relatively limited commercial success due to a combination of performance, accuracy, and cost issues. This disclosure provide an means and apparatus for well head monitoring that combines multiple existing technologies in to system that should met a wide range of cost and performance goals.